User talk:Aaron The Wise '91
hey, can you block the mitch guy? dude, keep on the lookout. Honestly Aaron I have no idea.TCprairiedog (talk) 19:31, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes I'am But It's Going to Be STAR WARS The Clone Wars. However My Adventures in The STAR WARS Saga. Is In Debate, But Yes I'm Going To.Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 18:13, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I've seen the show, and I'll think about it. Tigerman531 (talk) 18:21, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Good question. I haven't decided yet. All I know is this, it has to be at the end of an Adventure where things get romantic, and Jaden feels like it's the perfect moment to ask Alexis the big question. -Rtgoh1 From Tigerman531 Are you kidding me? I love his series! His work is awesome! One of my dreams is one day work along side with Benny and his friends. We'll see. We'll see. Tigerman531 (talk) 01:12, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I like those pictures. In fact, I've used one of them before. -Rtgoh1 Of coarse I know Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Adventures series. In fact those three are friends of mine on YouTube. Their series is an inspiration to me. -Rtgoh1 He's my favorite too. Tigerman531 (talk) 16:17, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for creating Anubis' page. And I'm glad you categorized him as a villian for being Set's son. -Rtgoh1 My favorite Egyptain god is Osiris for a good reason. And I think you can guess why. -Rtgoh1 Correct. It was the Sesame Street special "Don't Eat the Pictures" that sparked my interest in Osiris and Egyptian mythology. I owe it all to that special. -Rtgoh1 I've got too many favorites. I like Sora, Donald, Mickey, Roxas, Axel, and Aqua. -Rtgoh1 Ever heard of Jumanji? -Rtgoh1 No. Nothing's wrong at all. It's just that I brought it up, because I have Van Pelt's page on the Wiki, and I was curious if he'll become Aaron or Arik's enemy too. -Rtgoh1 Awesome! -Rtgoh1 Hey. About Jaden's page. I appreciate your help, but this is my series, and I decide what happens specifically in it. So I'd appreciate it if you left it all for me to edit. -Rtgoh1 Okay. I'm only gonna say this one more time. Please PLEASE stop messing with my Adventure series. I know you're trying to help. But you're trying too much. So please focus on your own series and not on mine. -Rtgoh1 Well, we'll see. Tigerman531 (talk) 19:59, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Mind telling me why did you add Don Bluth here? Tigerman531 (talk) 17:55, September 11, 2013 (UTC) No offense, buddy, but I doubt that's gonna work. Tigerman531 (talk) 00:14, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I just saw it. Awesome job! But now could you not do anything for me anymore? Ren and i are partners, and i don't want him feeling like he being replaced. I'm sorry. Tigerman531 (talk) 00:39, September 12, 2013 (UTC) So, trying to take my job, are you? -Rtgoh1 I understand. But know this: tigerman531 and I are partners in Adventure series making. We depend on each other. We mean a lot to each other. And we can't bare to have someone try to replace either one of us. I want to always provide him the drawings he needs. So.... I'd appreciate it if you sticked to your own ideas. -Rtgoh1. I saw it already. And that's why I thought you were trying to replace me. Because you've animated Jeffrey and Xion already. And... made me feel less important to tigerman531. -Rtgoh1. i saw everything, and i know you weren't trying to replace rtgoh1, and just exactly what video on youtube? -Brermeerkat Aaron, we need to talk. Tigerman531 (talk) 01:42, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Forgive me for when I say this, but you must remove that video. You used the characters tigerman531 created without even asking for permission from us first, and you didn't even give us credit for creating them. That's considered stealing. -Rtgoh1 There's a button on YouTube that says "Upload." Click on it and it's pretty much straight forward. And by the way, I understand everything. And I know that you were only trying to help. But here's the thing about helping someone out. When you help someone, you do it when they actually are in need of help. And yes, you did make me upset. Yes, you made me cry. Yes, you scared me with that video. But it's because I believed it to be a threat to my close bond to tigerman531. We've been through a lot together, and I'm afraid if someone else would try to take away my friend away from me. He means a lot to me. That much. It's not that I deny you your creativity and your ideas. It's that value my friendship more than anything else. -Rtgoh1 I can forgive you. But if you promise to use your own only characters and not ours. Please never use Jeffrey Dragonheart and little Xion again. And I know you'd never intend to try to replace me. I was scared though. Tigerman means more than you could possibly know. He's like a brother to me. -Rtgoh1 Gosh.... If you're our biggest fan, than I feel bad about myself. Denying you your ideas and making you feel upset about yourself. I'm terribly sorry. Can YOU forgive me? -Rtgoh1 Yeah. But now I feel like a terrible friend for the way I acted. -Rtgoh1 You're right. So what's the name of your YouTube account? -Rtgoh1 Can you provide me a link to it? I can't find it. I wanna subscribe to you. -Rtgoh1 Odd. 'Cause I live around the Finger Lakes too. -Rtgoh1 Thank you. And i forgive you for what happened. I know that Ren and i inspire you. I just never could've imagined that you'd be a big fan of our work. Tigerman531 (talk) 19:36, September 12, 2013 (UTC) iMovie. -Rtgoh1 I saw it already, and I like it. -Rtgoh1 If it's an iMac, and if it's an Apple computer, than it should have iMovie. That's what I use. Can you do me a favor? Can you please create a gallery for Riku? I've already added images. Thanks. I don't know how to create Gallery's. Hello. I'm new to this site. I just wanted to say, your work is realy impreseve. I got a question, is the Aaron Adventures series will appear on YouTube?Brendyn.robertson (talk) 20:44, October 17, 2013 (UTC) I've got a friendly challenge for you as a crossover maker. You game? Because Halloween is coming, I dare you to create a crossover (movie, episode, etc.) of something scary. I wanna to see your spooky side. It doesn't have to be a video. You can create it here on the Wiki. Sure. By the way, ever heard of Osmosis Jones? Would it be alright if you added Thrax as an enemy? There's a page for him currently up. I know your still working on it, but when you'll get started with Aaron's Adventures? Can't say for sure. I never saw Lord of the Rings. -Rtgoh1 I saw it. Very scary. But now I gotta ask something else. Is it a curse that I love Yu-Gi-Oh! GX? Bad news: I got my first strike because of 2 parts of "Jaden (Aladdin)." Is that possible? Should I just stop using Yu-Gi-Oh! GX? I just wish that the original creators would stop targeting me for my ideas. I'm scared, amigo. 2 more strikes an my current account is gone. I've gotta wait for about 6 months to have my first one be removed. But I doubt I can make it. : ( 1. I don't know Yoga. 2. I will try to calm down about it. I have my own methods of staying calm. But thank you for helping. You really are a true friend. I never heard of it. I'll check it out some other time. We're still trying to find a chance for the both of us to meet in person. Hi, amigo. Saw the page for Hunter J, I see. I can't stand her, dude. She boils my blood. Having no regards for the trainers she steals from! Whoa.... *gulps* Oh! By the way, I'm glad you like my new video on YouTube. Well, I'm curious what you liked in it. But what happened to Jaden is different. Jaden never chose to accept the darkness. It took contol of him when he was filled with suffering after his duel with Brron. I can't do in "In The Dark Of The Night". Sorry. I've got one more video planned for this year. BUT I do have one more video to re-upload. Can you add a few scenes for your Adventures?Brendyn.robertson (talk) 23:31, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Just so you know, we're adding more things to the Wiki, like locations, objects, and songs. Be sure you add a video for reference and the lyrics. Hey. Did you see my recent re-upload? "Thriller"? The nightmare is never over for poor Nails. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!! Have you look at the Pumyra page I made? what do you think of the idea? Okay, let's hear the idea. I like it. Sure. Okay. I will. One question, where can I find season 2 of Thundercats? I see. YU know, I onl seen a few episodes of the 1985 version of Thundercats. Remembere when you told me to do pages of Grune, Claudius, and Javan Yesterday? Well, I did them all yesterday. The reason why they didn't make season 2 of the 2011 version of Thundercats is lack of popularity. Your welcome. I updated the Thundera page. What do you think? Hey. You liket the Muppets? I got a question, is Aaron Meets Bambi a combination of Bambi 1 and 2? I'm just wondering. that's all. Oh, I almost forgot, have you started working on drawing Aaron and the Miztyk knights, or your working on something else at the moment? Either way, I'll wait. You know, Pryamid of Light, took place after the show, Yu-Gi-Oh!. When you'll start Miztykz: Knights and Legends? Sounds fair enough. You know, I think instead of vanishing, the Tiger clan would stay. Cause, Tygra have just meet his father, and It's sad that him, and most of his people have vanish, leaving Tygra alone. Congrats getting that Patch badge. You know, there's also the 1998 version of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. I like that version better. Oh. Okay. Have you find the people to voice your charaters, or your still working on that? Also, what kind of animation you would used to make your chapters move? Hey. Can you help me with something? Please? It's simple. Actually, let me ask another time. Nothing is wrong. It's just working on a specific category. "Deceased characters." Any character pages you've added that are dead characters? No. Just trying to expand the category. Since you added Prince Phobos and Lord Cedric, I added Elyon, and Will Vandom. Here's an idea for the opening of the first episode of Aaron Adventrues of W.I.T.C.H. "There is an Anternate Universe where a rebellion is taking place. The force of Good agiant an Evil ruler. There are 5 ordinary kids on Earth and 9 powerful knights and there allies from other worlds. Who must stand united. Who must fight this evil and who must win." What do you think? Do let me know when you've seen Frozen. : ) -Rtgoh1 Me too. I felt bad for Elsa. -Rtgoh1 Me too. Olaf is a lovable character. Have you checked out the pages I made, Irma Liar,Terenee Cook, Cornielia Hale, and Hay-Lin? Hey. Wanna know what Xemnas tries to do to Jaden in The NeverEnding Story? Sorry for the late response. Anyway, it's something pretty scary. Xemnas tries to destroy Jaden's heart, so that Jaden can be the 13th vessel for Master Xehanort's heart. Xehanort was interested in Jaden for he became the Supreme King. It makes sense why he'd want Jaden to be one of the vessels. But don't worry. He doesn't get away with it. Jaden's heart is too strong to be destroyed. I only wish it was safe for me to stay on YouTube at this point. :' ( I'm gonna be honest on something with you, buddy. I can't stand the Duke of Weselton for calling Elsa a monster! That's why Jeffrey is VERY protective of Elsa. Merry Christmas! Hope you got what you asked for. I did! I got Aqua's Wayfinder! : D Star Trek fan? Ready for the new year? Hey. If you want, I can tell you how Jeffrey saves Aqua and earns her affections back. But you must promise to keep it a secret. Okay. First, do you know what 'caused Jaden to become the Supreme King? Right. Now in Jefffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island, Brron (much to Jaden's horror) returns, and wants revenge. During a duel between Jaden and Jeffrey against Brron, Brron uses his Wicked Canon and takes Jaden and Jeffreys' friends one by one. And one of them was Aqua.